


A Shadow Cast by That We Do Not See

by Eponin



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes her weeks to be able to sleep through the night again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow Cast by That We Do Not See

**Author's Note:**

> Through 3.20.

It takes her weeks to be able to sleep through the night again.

In the dark, the familiar shadows cast by her furniture turn sinister and she has to force herself to close her eyes. She buys blackout curtains and throws away all her nightlights in an attempt to drown the shadows, but her own breath sounds wrong in the darkness of her room and still she cannot sleep.

Days on the job feel unfamiliar, too. She finds herself reaching for the communicator no longer in her ear or for the phone to call a Charlie who never belonged to her.

It isn't until she crawls back into bed with Peter on the morning Walter walks naked through the house that she realizes the nightmares have stopped.


End file.
